Sexy Suvi
Sexy Suvi Sexy Suvi 'was a legendary leader of the ''Sexy Clan. ''He founded ''The Hidden Computing Village ''with his rival, Delfin, with the intention of creating an army of people that would assist him in winning the Hackathon in 2016, something which he constantly pestered Alexander about over Facebook messages. When the two couldn't agree on how to code for their system, they fought for control of the village, a conflict that ended in Suvi's death. However, being a master of coding, he re-coded his death by typing: Suvi.Dead = False Onto his crappy laptop before he died. Once revived, he then betrayed his Computing Village, and joined its rival, dubbed by many as ''South Korea. ''This betrayal caused him and Delfin to have one last fight in Birmingham, leaving both dead. Personality Suvi's childhood was a product of the times he lived in: constant fighting in Birmingham made him a perfectionist that would fight anyone who disrespected his name, and his triumphs in Ward Canteen made him very confident in his abilities and talent. Whenever he was bested by Kim Jong Un, which was very often, his competitive streak would emerge. He often tried to sabotage the Great Marshall's code, hoping he would get a low mark on the coursework. Unfortunately this wasn't the case, sending Suvi into an indomitable rage. Suvi's favourite hobby was criticizing the drama masterpieces that Alex had made. Abilities Suvi was one of the most gifted coders in history, recognized as the strongest member of the ''Sexy Clan. ''History remembers him best for competing with Kim Jong-Un, and pushing him beyond his normal limits. After his return from death, Suvi was more than powerful enough to take on George Adugadugwengo, Liquid Hassan, and even Hitler at once, at the Hackathon 2015. Intelligence Suvi's years of experience in Birmingham High School honed his strategic ingenuity. He even once managed to write: Console.Writeline("Hello World!") Console.Readline Without completing breaking his code. A feat that shocked many in the ''Hidden Computing Village. Suvi's Betrayal At some point in early 2016, after his revival, Suvi decided he needed to betray his comrades, Alex, Delfin, and The Prince of Nigeria, (He said I had to point out that he's not actually the Prince of Nigeria otherwise he'd get in trouble so here you go i'm putting a disclaimer here). Some fans speculate that Suvi has affection for a female member of that class, but we can't actually name her on the wiki since we have a no girls policy on here, because they usually get mad and beat me around the head if they find out they're on here so yeah Kim Jong Un, the glorious Leader. The superior Justice system of the DPRK proves to the iron-willed people of True Korea than even the worst criminals can be treated with respect and justice. Due to his death occurring shortly after his betrayal, it is very hard to decipher why Suvi decided to leave. Birmingham At some point, Suvi skype-called the entire Computing Village, and said: You sent me a message first yeah, I live in Smethwick Birmingham, so if you want a fucking brawl, come down Smethwick, ask for Suvi G, i'll come out my house, and break your '''blowing into the microphone. At this point, the Skype call temporarily cuts out, because Suvi's internet is pretty shit. But once connection is restored he continues on. COME BIRMINGHAM THEN, AND I'LL FUCK YOU UP, ['Inaudible threats] '''COME BIRMINGHAM THEN, I LIVE IN SMETHWICK, SO COME-- End of Call. Nobody knows why Suvi made this call to his classmates, but it can be assumed that someone had sent Suvi a message, and that he wanted to fight them. Death After the Skype call, his rival, Delfin-Sama, decided he must make Suvi pay for betraying his Computing Class. Meeting in Smethwick Birmingham, Suvi came out of his house, and the two fought a deadly battle. Suvi and Delfin fought for a many seconds, before Delfin, using the last of his Chakra, used the power of friendship to unleash his ultimate move, the ''Care-Bear-Stare. ''Simultaneously, Suvi used his ultimate move, the ''Finger Blaster 9000, and the two clashed in mid-air. Being matched in power, the two were each blasted by the others ultimate move. Dying, Delfin confessed the two were still besties, and Suvi confessed that all he had wanted was to play Farmville at 4K Resolution. Category:Character